Arthass
Arthass is an undead monstrosity who lives in the D4NK Universe. He is 9'11, and always wears clanky and misshapen armor, as well as an old, worn blue cape. History Arthass was born in Michigan, US, and lived a normal life for the most part. However, on his 13th birthday he got a sword for his birthday. Furious that he didn't get a gun like he asked, he murdered his family and was then shot to death by the police. Not long after, his spirit was awoken by Faghettitiger, and he became the retarded monstrosity he is today. Faghettitiger knighted him as her number one royal guard, and has even developed romantic relationships with him, although Arthass denies this. Arthass often takes advantage of Faghettitigers fondness for him by influencing her to use her extreme powers for various reasons, usually either his amusement or to get rid of someone he doesn't like, such as someone in the cult. Relationships Arthass doesn't care about anything except getting as much attention from his peers as possible. Before he was killed by the police, he would even go so far as to fake suicide for attention. Arthass really doesn't care about the goals of Faghettitigers cult, he just pretends to so he can use Faghettitiger for whatever he wants. Arthass has grown an extreme disliking to many other cult members, especially if they distract Faghettitiger from giving him attention 24/7. As a result, he will usually frame them and get them killed for treason. Weapons, Powers, and Abilities Arthass may look and sound cool, but his powers are a lot less intimidating than it may seem at first. He carries a blade named Frostmourne, which would be quite deadly in combat if the hilt weren't so damn cold all the time. Arthass usually cannot use the swords nearly limitless power for longer than a few seconds or else his hands would get frostbite. Without his sword, he is just a pale skinny dude with goofy-ass armor on, and cant do much in terms of combat. Regardless, Faghettitiger is usually nearby, and essentially acts as his bodyguard at all times. "See Arthass Rise" Arthass has a song that he sings sometimes, usually to try and impress the ladies, or to scare enemies on the battlefield. However, this usually backfires in either situation as his voice changer more often than not will break halfway through. "All embrace me It's my time to rule at last Many years have I been waiting To sit upon my throne No allegiance I will swear no oath Crowned by Satan not by mortals. As my power is divine They thought I was too young to rule the land Just as they failed to understand Born to rule My time has come I was chosen by hell Say my name when you sin To the skies See Arthass rise With Frostmourne my protector Make them bow to my will To the skies See Arthass rise To the skies See Arthass rise Proved in battle Led my men to victory No man alive or dead commands me I answer to no-one Hear my orders Question me and die What I say was said in hell And so it shall be done I know I was destined to rule alone All for myself I have claimed the throne Born to rule My time is now I was chosen by hell Say my name when you sin To the skies See Arthass rise With Frostmourne my protector Make them bow to my will To the skies See Arthass rise To the skies See Arthass rise All that's thine Shall be mine There's no stopping me All over Azerothe my rule shall be questioned by none All I see Give to me That is my decree My will be done They thought I was too young to rule the land Just as they failed to understand Born to rule My time is now I was chosen by hell Say my name when you sin To the skies See Arthass rise To the skies With Frostmourne my protector Make them bow to my will To the skies See Arthass rise To the skies See Arthass rise." D4NK Rumble History Arthass has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. He was the 29th to enter, and eliminated one opponent: Marge the Tormentor. He was eliminated by Angery Doggo. Trivia * Arthass is a spinoff of a real person who has an online persona named Arthas. * Arthass really hates guns. This could be due to multiple things, some of which may be the fact that he never got the gun he wanted on his birthday, his friends always got to shoot guns but he never did, one of his friends may have killed himself with a shotgun, and he himself was shot and killed by a police officer wielding a gun. * Arthass is even convinced that guns are an inferior weapon to swords, despite being killed by someone with a gun while wielding a sword himself. * Arthass may seem like he has a really deep, echoey voice, but that is just a voice changer he has installed in his helmet. Often times mid sentence the voice changer will break, and his true pre-pubescent boy voice can be heard, which might be even higher pitched than Max's voice. * Arthass hates a species known as Squishies. Category:Character Category:The Faghettitiger Cult